


Prankly, I adore you

by sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat
Summary: At age 17, Donghyuck discovered his love for pranks. At age seventeen, Yangyang vowed to get his revenge.At age 18, they were accepted into the same university, with Donghyuck pursuing theatre and Yangyang with music.At age 19, Donghyuck and Yangyang have their first, and probably last, relationship.At age 21, the story begins…Alternatively; 5 times Yangyang tried to get his revenge, and the one time he succeeds.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	Prankly, I adore you

_ 0 _

A puff of chocolate chip cookies scent the memories of a childhood friendship. Carefree days of two ordinary children playing in the park, the taste of joy on their tongue as promises of forever was made. A flower crown was placed on the tan-skinned boy, and the other one grinned at his creation. There’s the echoing sound of laughter from their rooms, a story of a childhood told in sleepover parties and long-forgotten bullies. Best friends, yet both desired more by the time high school and university rolled around. A confession under the shower of party streamers and silly strings, with their shared first kiss under the blinding light of a homemade disco ball. The party had erupted that day, a mess of 21 some boys trampling over each other for a glimpse at the year’s most anticipated couple.

At age 4, Donghyuck and Yangyang met each other.

At age 9, they had their first crush, both on the same girl.

At age 10, they had their first fight.

At age 10 and a half, they made up with a promise of never again.

At age 14, an awkward not-kiss was exchanged.

At age 15, they realized they were both bisexual.

At age 17, Donghyuck discovered his love for pranks. At age seventeen, Yangyang vowed to get his revenge.

At age 18, they were accepted into the same university, with Donghyuck pursuing theatre and Yangyang with music.

At age 19, Donghyuck and Yangyang have their first, and probably last, relationship.

At age 21, the story begins…

_ 1 _

“Yangie… this is kind of evil.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Injun. Duckie put orange juice in my cereal today. ORANGE JUICE. He deserves this.” Renjun rolls his eyes.

“You’re the ridiculous one here. And where’d you get all the Lego anyways?” Yangyang shrugs.

“I have my ways. Plus, Toys’R’Us is like, down the street from here.” Renjun sighs. He looks at the floor of Donghyuck and Yangyang’s poor apartment. It was nicely decorated, with greenhouse plants and cute little plushies everywhere. There’s an abundance of Kpop merch everywhere, but Renjun supposes “super mega ultimate best friend boyfriend soulmates” things is also liking the same things.

Apparently, it also meant littering Lego everywhere on the floor in preparation for the other to come home.

“This is evil no matter how you look at it, Yang.” Yangyang waves Renjun off, concentrating on his work. He slowly spreads the bricks of death everywhere, careful not to step on any of them. Renjun watches as the Taiwanese-German boy stepped closer and closer to a stray piece of lego behind him. For a moment, Renjun wonders if he should warn Yangyang of it. Then he thinks of poor Donghyuck, who has to suffer through all of this.

Maybe Yangyang should have a taste of his own medicine.

The door clicks open. A wooden sheet of paint splatters and remnants of food fights swings open, and a blond boy steps through. He freezes, clearly seeing the elaborate trap laid out for him, and Yangyang’s empty hands. Renjun wonders where the bucket of Lego went when he notices a glimpse of it on the kitchen counter.

“You’re home early.” He states, nervousness in his trembling voice. Donghyuck simply chuckles. Observable Fact #1: Lee Donghyuck and Liu Yangyang are both equally dumb dumbasses.

“Prof was sick, got an early day off,” Donghyuck announces, slowly unfreezing as a smile blooms on his face.

“I see you were, ah, anticipating my return, my love.” Donghyuck jokes, voice sounding like he’s somewhat proud. Observable Fact #2: Leave it Donghyuck to feel proud of someone who is secretly plotting his murder via Lego.

“Only the best for you, my precious darling. I’ve decided two can play at your game.” Renjun makes a fake gagging motion, disgusted at how fond and cheesy the pair sounds even when fake fighting. 

“A bold thing for someone armkle deep in plastic studded death devices to say.” Donghyuck grins, crossing his arms. Renjun stifled a giggle as Yangyang’s bewildered expression lands on his hand. It was right next to two things, a glass of water and a lego box. If he dared move it in any direction, he would either spill water on Renjun’s laptop—inducing his rage or get Lego all over himself.

In short, Yangyang was fucked.

.

.

.

“I can’t believe you set yourself to fail.” Donghyuck giggles. His hair is soft. And strawberry scented. Like Yangyang’s shampoo, which he probably stole.

“I can’t believe you got your class cancelled and didn’t text me about it.” Yangyang pouts, squeezing the smaller boy in his arms. Donghyuck’s fluffy cat onesie feels soft in his arms, and Yangyang falls just a little deeper at the sight of his favourite person in the world.

“Wanted to surprise you. I didn’t realize you were plotting my assassination.” Donghyuck teases, lifting his head to face Yangyang. The bed creaks ever so slightly in the dim room lighting, the faint smell of homemade tie-dye T-shirts and misused pancake batter lingering in the arms of two boys who found the world. Yangyang is disappointed at the result of his prank today, but listening to Donghyuck animatedly retell his day gives him motivation.

He’ll get it next time.

After all, no one puts orange juice in his cereal and lives to see the day. Not even Donghyuck.

Well, maybe Donghyuck, if he keeps on smiling so bright.

But never mind that.

_ 2 _

“Don’t you think this is going too far?” Jaemin’s voice echoes in the cramped bedroom. Yangyang waves him off.

“This is nothing compared to the stuff I’ve had to suffer through.” Jaemin rolls his eyes. The lamp in the corner of the room gets yet another hoodie thrown on it. This one is dark blue. Jaemin sighs loudly, moving to lessen the burden of the poor lamp. It did absolutely nothing to deserve this slander, yet here it was. Yangyang was throwing Donghyuck’s clothes everywhere, rehanging the same design but three sizes bigger. Where he even got all the clothes is a question best reserved for Lucas, who has an amazon storage facility’s worth of good from doing YouTube videos with his boyfriend Mark. Jaemin doesn’t even want to know what Yangyang had to do to get the clothes.

“When’s he getting home today? I heard your last prank was an epic fail.” Jaemin calls out, folding another one of Donghyuck’s hoodies in his arms. How many does one need?

“Don’t worry, he’s out shopping with his sister today. She guaranteed me 4 hours.” Another hoodie flies past. It’s pastel pink this time. Jaemin drags over to it, picking the article of clothing of the lamp again. He folds it, thinking about how dysfunctional Yangyang and Donghyuck’s relationship is. His mind is on their terrible taste in blanket design when Jaemin notices the clothes not flying past his head. Turning around, Jaemin raises an eyebrow at Yangyang. The younger was holding a dark green hoodie, slowly running his hand through its fabric. A smile is on his lips, as if a pleasant memory was ingrained in the sound of crinkling fabric. Maybe somewhere underneath all of that chaos, Yangyang and Donghyuck were romantics?

“The first time he pranked me, Duckie was wearing this.” He comments when Jaemin asks.

Even in being romantic, the pair was the living embodiment of chaos. Jaemin isn’t even fazed.

.

.

.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Yangyang moans, slumping onto the sofa. Donghyuck walks out of the kitchen with a bright yellow hoodie and burgundy pyjama pants, bowl of popcorn in hand. He looked impossibly cute in it, although Yangyang knows for a fact that Donghyuck’s entire outfit was in his wardrobe just that morning.

“You tried.” Donghyuck smiles, putting the popcorn down. He plops down next to Yangyang, snuggling into the younger’s side. The sound of tinkling wind chimes echoes in Yangyang’s mind, a reminder of chasing kites with tiny 10-year-old legs and flying said kites eleven years later.

“Why can’t you just fall victim for once.” A whine escapes Yangyang’s mouth as the movie starts. Donghyuck giggles, hands searching for Yangyang’s. The German boy complies, looping their pinkies together.

“I’m too smart for you.”

The worst part is? Yangyang can’t even hate him for it.

Not when Donghyuck smelled like spring in his arms.

_ 3 _

“Hey Yang where’s the—“ Jeno freezes.

“Yang?” Yangyang looks up from his work, the bottle of elephant glue spilling a little onto his hands.

“Yes?” The German boy prompts, eyes looking impatient.

“What are you doing?” Jeno asks, voice laced with concern as he takes in the scene before him. Yangyang has a bottle of three-in-one wash in his hands, with its cap open. There’s a line of clear liquid around the plastic cap, and Jeno furrows his brows in confusion. 

“Revenge on Duckie” Yangyang replies simply. Jeno takes the answer, nodding as he leaves the room. He’s long learnt to not get involved in the HyuckYang daily domestic life. The last time he had tried to stop a prank, Jeno ended up with rainbow hair, animal bloodstains on his shirt and a newly discovered allergy to cat fur. He had rather liked cats...

“Oh, and Jeno?” The aforementioned stops in his tracks.

“I won’t tell him.” Yangyang giggles.

“No not that. Um... well...” Yangyang holds up his hand, which is firmly attached to a dangling bottle of cheap chemicals.

“Can you help me?”

.

.

.

“Yangie?” Yangyang looks up from his phone, an expecting smile on his face.

“Yes, darling?” Donghyuck smirks at him, contrary to Yangyang’s expectation. The sun-like boy brings him in for a hug, pulling Yangyang off his perch on the kitchen stool. A scent of strawberry washes over him, startling Yangyang.

Wait a second.

That was Yangyang’s shampoo!

“Better luck next time, darling.” Donghyuck giggles. 

Yangyang wants to be mad. He wants to feel disappointed, or even frustrated.

But standing in the middle of their kitchen, Yangyang feels like he found an oasis. A constant fire in a cold winter night. The fireflies in the darkest of all night.

Donghyuck was his happiness, in any situation.

He could never stay mad.

Not when Donghyuck’s giggle sounded like humming cicadas on a cool summer morning.

_ 4 _

“Two Matcha latte for Yangyang and... Duckie?”

Donghyuck looks up from his phone, making his way over to the counter. The barista smiles as she hands him his drink, although her hands seem just a little unsure. The gears in Donghyuck’s brain turn, for he had entrusted Yangyang with his drink today. As much as he loved his boyfriend, the prank war has made both sides wary of each other. If anything, this was a prime opportunity for Yangyang to commence his plan. The barista looked nice enough to become an accomplice, so Donghyuck micro analyzes his coffee.

“Thank you.” He says after a while, accepting the cup. The barista stops shaking slightly, confirming Donghyuck’s suspicion. Being a theatre major gave him that advantage. Plus, she had said Duckie. Yangyang never lets anyone else say Duckie. With a smile, he returns to Yangyang and his table in the back corner of the coffee shop.

“One matcha for my perfect match!” Donghyuck winks. Yangyang looks up from his laptop and rolls his eyes, fond smile as he holds his hand out. Donghyuck sits down carefully placing the steaming mugs down. Benefits of a local, non-brand cafe: Mugs so you don’t burn your hands. Yangyang takes his cup and holds it up to his lip, brows furrowed as he types up yet another music history essay. Supposedly, it was about Micheal Jackson or something. Or at least, that was Donghyuck’s best guess as to why he found his boyfriend passed out with Thriller blasting from his earbuds last night. 

The blond boy shifts in his seat, his project lying forgotten as he rests his head on his arm. He lazily watches his boyfriend work, his face tight in concentration. His lips were pursed, as they usually were when the younger boy was frustrated with something. His pout was adorable, an expression Donghyuck has grown fond of seeing. Cute disappointment at a failed prank, or feigned anger because of brownie batter on his face. Either way, Donghyuck feels his heart drop a little at the sight of Yangyang, memories of joy in their every touch. 

“You’re staring.” Yangyang grins, putting his cup down. Grinning in response, Donghyuck reaches for his cup. Then, he downs the entire thing, tasting the memory of 14-year-old Donghyuck and Yangyang, biking down to Starbucks every few afternoons. Yangyang watches with a schooled expression, although his breathing has stopped.

Meaning Donghyuck had just foiled another one of Yangyang’s pranks.

“Aren’t you going to drink yours? It’s getting cold.” Donghyuck teases, eyes filled with victory. A fond expression passes through Yangyang’s face before a scowl is put on. He picks up the cup and goes to throw it away.

Sometimes, Donghyuck wonders if Yangyang simply loses on purpose.

.

.

.

Contrary to popular belief, Yangyang did not lose on purpose.

Donghyuck was supposed to drink the latte and die of wasabi poisoning, but the cursed beautiful devil had switched their cups, meaning Yangyang was left coffee-less that day. 

(He stole from Donghyuck anyways, but that’s beside the point)

(The point was that kissing Donghyuck later melted any hint of stress away. His remedy, his cure, the soul that complimented his.)

(Donghyuck tasted like candy floss on Christmas)

_ 5 _

“This is fool-proof.”

“Y’know, you said the same thing about the last prank.” Renjun pointed out. Yangyang ignores him, focusing on the two pieces of chocolate pastry and tube of toothpaste in front of him.

“And the one before that.” Jaemin chimes in, throwing an Oreo into his mouth. Renjun plucks the second half of said Oreo out of Jaemin’s hand and downs it. 

“Guys, you’re not helping.” Jeno sighs and Yangyang breaks concentration for half a second to acknowledge that Jeno was his second favourite person in the world. The taller male was helping him by scraping off the cream of said Oreos and handing Yangyang the shell. Then, Yangyang spread a thin layer of chilli flavoured toothpaste from Lucas’s latest shipment of questionable things used for YouTube videos.

As they wrap up the last few pieces, Yangyang transitions the Oreos into his and Donghyuck’s jar of goodies. It started as a swear jar during a house party, but Donghyuck had grown attached to the cute cartoon cat on the jar. Now, it’s used to hold a large assortment of sweets.

The front door clicks open, just as Yangyang washes his hands of evidence by the sink. He smiles at Donghyuck, who’s slipping off his shoes.

“I’m home darling!”

“Welcome home, honey!”

“Why can’t we be this domestic?” Jaemin stage whispers to Jeno.

“Injun would strangle us, Nana.” Jeno whispers back, earning a slap on the shoulder from Renjun. Donghyuck and Yangyang ignore all of this, tackling each other in a flying hug.

“I haven’t seen you in a whole 8 hours.” Yangyang pouts. Poking at his cheeks, Donghyuck grins.

“Not my fault you have morning classes~” The Korean male retorts. Yangyang pouts harder.

“Not my fault Music History comes at ungodly hours.” Donghyuck giggles. They get off each other after a few kisses and thrown pillows from their friends, and Donghyuck practically bounces his way to the Goodies Jar. Picking up an Oreo, Donghyuck plops it in his mouth. The room is silent as Donghyuck takes the first bite, before freezing.

Then, he grins.

“Is this the new type of Oreos? It’s good.” He smiles, and Renjun stifles a giggle. Jaemin bursts out in his evil genius laugh and Yangyang only stares in disbelief. Jeno pats him on the back, smiling comfortingly.

“You tried.” Yangyang furrows his brows, looking at how Donghyuck is looking at him and Jeno. Experimentally, Yangyang leans into Jeno’s arm, causing the other to tense up a little.

The room is silent, Donghyuck is trying to school his expression but Yangyang knows.

He’s not going to fail this time.

_ +1 _

“Movie night!” Donghyuck singsongs. He puts down a bowl of popcorn before looking over at the love seat to claim for himself. In the background, Jaemin and Jeno were arguing over their movie choice, making Donghyuck grin at his friend’s antics. Jeno wants to watch horror, while Jaemin was waving around some Japanese Romance movies. Turning his attention back to the love seat, Donghyuck freezes.

Renjun was taking his afternoon nap, perfectly normal. Except he’s awake. And sprawled all over the couch.

And on top of Yangyang.

Donghyuck’s Yangyang.

That little bitch.

Yangyang, also a little bitch (the fact that he’s taller than Donghyuck is irrelevant right now), is petting Renjun’s hair like he normally does to Donghyuck. They’re watching Jeno and Jaemin with a hint of amusement, like an old married couple. Which was Donghyuck and Yangyang’s thing?

These little bitches.

With a withering scowl, Donghyuck plops himself down on top of Renjun, glaring at the elder. Renjun simply bats his eyelashes innocently, before Donghyuck shoots daggers at the Chinese male. Only then did a grin blossom on Renjun’s features, and Yangyang stifles a laugh. The shortest male pushes himself off the couch and bounces to his boyfriends. 

Renjun never bounces.

Unless he just tricked someone.

Oh.

“Duckie?” Yangyang singsongs, looking ridiculously happy. Donghyuck’s scowl becomes a pout, and he’s trying his best not to immediately forgive Yangyang. It’s one thing to prank Donghyuck, but it’s another thing to use jealousy.

“You win this round.” Donghyuck whispers, eyes gleaming as his gears turn inside of his head. Yangyang pulls him into a hug.

“Let the war games commence.” The German boy whispers.


End file.
